subspeciesoffrfandomcom-20200213-history
Necrotic
Necrotic is a Plague subspecies created by''' Minstri. The Necrotic dragons are carriers of a deadly, withering disease. In the unfortunate, it causes weakness and slow death. The affliction causes the skin and membranes of a dragon to rot and flake away, leaving them open to infection. It dulls the senses and attacks the nervous system, making them more prone to injury. It eventually makes it way through the entire body, destroying tissue as it goes. However, for the few blessed by the Plaguebringer, it is non-fatal and it brings with it a variety of useful gifts. '''Extra Breeding Specifications * Maize has a greenish looking dark color that appears with Daub and Freckle. It makes the dragon look pale and sickly. Daub makes it look like there are numerous ring-like sores on the dragon, while Freckle just makes their skin look mottled. * Maize, Beige, Stone, Forest and Swamp are all good 2ndaries, but Beige and Swamp are the best. Beige is good as the shadow/dark areas also have that greenish tinge. The light areas of Swamp match the Maize very well. * Tert works with most dull greens. I think forest is the best. Goldenrod isn't quite green, but it gets the same effect - with crackle it looks like rolling off or peeling skin. With Gembond it looks like clusters of rot. Okapi doesn't have the whole-body infection look, but if the Primary and 2ndary genes are nice, it works. It makes it looks like their extremities are crusted and rotting. Lore Conception This subtype of dragon started with a single clan - infinitely unfortunate, or perhaps infinitely blessed. A large clan living near the Wyrmwound, and a single, curious Mirror. This Mirror wandered up to the Wyrmwound and was afflicted with a Leprosy-like disease that dulled his scales and ruined his nervous system. His scales began to rot and peel away. This wanderer returned to his lair with the affliction, spreading it to the entire clan. As these things go - they were wiped out... ...but not completely. A few dragons had enough of a resistance to the affliction that it did not spread into their deep tissues, but remained as a surface infection. A skin disease. These dragons acted as carriers for the Necrosis. These carriers are very dangerous to any clans they inhabit, but most Plague clans are able to quickly adapt and learned how to keep a necrotic member with minimal risk to the rest of the clan. The few dragons that can bare the disease without dying are considered especially blessed. Due to how contagious the disease is, Necrotic dragons are occasionally employed to spread their disease to surrounding territories. Especially dangerous are the Dead-Claw Necrotic (okapi), who are able to inflict the disease with but a touch of their ruined hands. Symptoms The affliction causes severe side effects, even in carriers. The skin is thin and peels constantly. This makes the membrane of the wings generally too fragile for flight. This handicap has stemmed the spread of the Necrotic dragons - as they find it difficult to travel long distances outside the Contagion. It also affects the nervous system in a way similar to leprosy. This makes it so Necrotic dragons don't feel pain - both a blessing and a curse. They can't feel much more than minor discomfort at their condition, and they are able to fight longer and harder than other dragons, but it can be dangerous for them since they may be unaware if they have been injured. They often have severely reduced dexterity - especially Dead-Claws, which have great difficulty moving their hands and feet, and often require care and aid from clanmates. These handicaps are not entirely crippling however, and Necrotic dragons are still as fierce and dangerous as any other dragon. In rare cases the infection can affect the brain, making the dragons dangerous and irrational, prone to aggression and outbursts. Regions Necrotic Dragons can do well in any temperate environment, but not in places very cold or hot as their damaged skin makes it hard for them to regulate body temperature. Their damaged wings mean they are not often found very far from their origin. = Specific Variants Dead-Claw Necrotic Genes: '''As Necrotic but Tertiary Gene is Okapi '''Lore Dead-Claws are considered the most dangerous of the Necrotic. Conversely, they are also to safest type for a non-necrotic clan to keep, as accidental spreading of the disease is rare. The Dead-Claws have the disease most concentrated in their extremities. This makes them overall far healthier than other Necrotics. They are still capable of flight, are generally stronger, and the disease does not affect their nervous system as severely (though they still feel little pain in their outermost layers). This makes them the prime candidates for spreading the disease to other regions, since they are better able to travel and fight. They have a great deal of difficulty walking and running however, and have almost no use of their hands and feet for any purpose requiring dexterity. They also cannot speak and are poor of hearing, as whatever concentrates the disease in their limbs, also causes it to be vicious to the nose, ears, and throat. The concentration of the affliction in these regions mean they have a death-sentence touch. The only dragons to survive are those that are also resistant, and those ones become Necrotic. Their bite is likewise as effective. Regions Since they are stronger and capable of flight, these dragons can be found in a wider range than other Necrotics. They are however, far more rare. They are more tolerant to heat and cold, but still prefer more temperate regions. External Links Document Userpage of Ministri Category:Plague